Me Against the Music
by Wolf-of-the-North
Summary: Nik is moving to La Push. His mom is marrying Daniel Call, Embry's dad. He and his sister Cassie learn interesting things about their step-brother and his friends. Sam or Jacob/Nik and Paul/Cassie. This summary sucks, but it's really good. Slash. M X M.
1. 1 Hit Play

**Hey, it's me. **

**Summary: **

** Nik LaMel is moving to La Push. His mom is marrying Daniel Call, Embry's dad. He and his sister Cassie find out some interesting things about their new step-brother and his friends. Sam or Jacob/Nik (haven't decided yet) and Paul/Cassie. Also Embry/Seth, Jared/Quil, Leah/OC. Sam, Jake, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Leah have phased. So far the only pairing that is currently occurring is JXQ.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song: Me Against the Music.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Embry's PoV**

I was sitting in my living room with the pack waiting for the happy couple and my step mom's kids to arrive. I was excited to say the least. I'd have a mom again and a brother and sister. I was excited, but nervous. What if I imprinted on one of them? It would be awkward to say, "Hey, I'm your brother, but I'd like to sleep with you." Not only that, but it'd be hard to keep the pack secret from them.

"We're home!" came my father's voice. We all looked up to see the new additions to my family walk in through the door. My mom was a kind woman with brown hair and blue eyes. My sister was beautiful. She had brown hair with blonde tips and brown eyes. She had tan skin that nearly matched ours. She held herself like Leah, confident, cocky, and seeming to dominate the air with her presences. My brother was about the exact opposite. He had pale skin and green-grey eyes that flashed around the room. He had reddish brown hair and glasses. He had a cold and calculating look to him that set the pack weary of him.

"Hey," I said. I hugged my new family members and I introduced them my friends. Jake, Leah, and Paul were here.

I introduced my brother to Jake first. I didn't think he imprinted on him, but he seemed interested. "Hey, I'm Jake," he said.

"Nik," replied my brother. "Oh, come Niko, be nice. These are our brother's friends. I'm Cassie."

I felt the air shift as someone imprinted. Paul. I gulped. He was about to touch her face when her hand slapped it away.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you," laughed Nik.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"She doesn't respond to touching very well," Nik replied.

"I do not," protested Cassie.

"Let's review what happened to your last five boyfriends," said Nik as he began to count on his fingers. "You broke BF #1's arm. You sent BF #'s 2 and 3 to the hospital, BF #4 sent himself to the insane asylum because of what you did to him," – "There wasn't any proof that I did it," muttered Cassie under her breath – "And BF #5 is currently trying to find a way to get his voice a few octaves lower if you know what I mean."

Paul and I took a step back. "I like her," said Leah bemused, "I'm Leah." The two girls took Cassie's suite case to her room and chatted about boyfriends and other girly shit. I rolled my eyes as I took Nik's suite case to his room.

"So, Nik, tell me about yourself," I said.

"I'm gay. I like to draw. My favorite color is green. My favorite animal is the wolf. I like the pre- and post-storm weather," Nik said.

He's gay, that alright. Jared and Quil are gay. Jake and Sam are bi. An artist, with the favorite color of green, who likes wolves. Well he'd fit right in with the pack.

"Well, I'm glad that I'll have a brother as cool as you," I said smiling.

He stopped unpacking to look at me. "You don't mind that I'm gay?"

"No, I actually have a few friends that are gay and bi."

"That's good. My dad left my mom, because I was gay. My mom and sister didn't mind, though," he said as he started shaking. I went over and hugged him.

"Thanks," he said softly as he stopped shaking.

I smiled and left him to his own business. I walked towards the living room. Paul was listening to Cassie's conversation through the door. I dragged him away by the ear.

"Come on Paul, Jake, we need to patrol," I said. They grumbled and followed me out the door.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**What do you think? I know it's kind of a rushed start, but trust me. It will get much better. Muahaha….**

_**Things to look forward to:**_

**1) Nik finding the arts of the Quileute Shaman.**

**2) Cassie slowly accepting Paul's imprint without realizing it.**

**3) Seth's phasing and Embry's imprint on him. **


	2. 2 Dual Print

**Yay! I'm happy for the response I got for last chapter.**

**Sam wins. I have Sam dual-imprint on Nik, but that doesn't necessarily means that he'll when. I'll explain what a dual-imprint is sometime in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The basis of the dual-imprint is the half-print in Julie's Jewels' story: Battlefield. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Nik's PoV**

I groaned as I got up. I didn't want to be up this early, but my internal clock thought it was a good idea to get up at 7 in the morning. I got up and exited my room quietly. I hear Cassie talking in her sleep. I chuckled softly. I was about to pass Embry's room when I heard someone grunting. I paused thinking that some was breaking in, but then my –somewhat- perverted thoughts led me to another conclusion.

I blushed and was about to walk away, but I heard something break. I quickly opened the door to see Embry crawling in from the window. We just stared at each other for a second. I raised an eyebrow at Embry and then mouthed, _"Explain Later."_ And I shut his door and continued on my way to the living room. I turned on the TV and turned the volume low. This was going to be an interesting day.

I thought back to yesterday as I found nothing good on. Embry. Was. Hot. If he wasn't my brother I swear I'd jump him. Then I met his friends. When I saw Jake and Paul I nearly had an orgasm just looking at them they weren't wearing any shirts so I tried not to gape at their eight packs… or their rock hard chests….. or their low hanging shorts that revealed some dark curly hair. I blushed and tried to think of something else. I was getting _excited_ by just thinking about them. Then there was Leah. She was attractive, for a girl. Then I felt Paul meet my sister's eyes and then something in the room shifted. Cassie didn't sense anything from what I could tell, but there was something. Then Paul tried to touch Cassie's face. Big mistake. She really had done all those things.

My sister. She'd need an invincible boyfriend in order for her to have a happy relationship... or maybe someone who healed quickly. Anyway, did I mention how completely unfair it is that my sister, Leah, Jake, Embry, Dad, and my mom were all taller than me? My mom was 5'11 and a half. My sister and Leah were 6ft 2, Embry was 6ft five, Paul was 6ft 7, and it looked like Jake was 6ft 8 maybe 9. I was a mere 5'10. I was sad. I'd need a ladder to stare at any of them eye to eye.

I saw the back door open and in walked Embry, Jake, and one. Hot. Guy. He had short black hair and nearly black eyes. I could just barely make out the pupil, but for the most part they were black. He too had no shirt. He had a nice eight pack, he was 6ft. 9. His shorts were low riding and I saw a lot more pubic hair on him.

I felt the room shift again as I met his eyes, but I was distracted by something wet on my face. I touched it and then looked at it. It was blood. SHIT! I had a nosebleed over a total stranger. I turned red and bolted to the bathroom. I locked the door and washed my face. I'd be humiliated for life. I covered my face with my hands and leaned on the counter with my elbows. I felt warm arms encircle my waist. They were hot. Oh, did I forget to mention that Embry, Leah, Paul, and Jake were freakishly warm?

I quickly turned around to see the hot dude looming above me.

"You alright?" he asked. His lips were mere inches from my face. I could feel his warm breath waft over me. He smelled great. He smelled like a cool autumn breeze. Forest-y and cool. It was quite… arousing.

Hot guy leaned down and kissed me. I melted against him. His lips were so warm and loving. His tongue pressed against my teeth and I was about let him in when someone coughed. I immediately snapped to my senses, and tried to push him away. I failed. I looked to my right near the now unlocked and opened door to see my dear sister glaring at me and hot dude with murder in her eyes.

She started walking towards us and hot dude pushed me behind him. Heroic, I think not. My sister. She claims she's sweetness and light, but when you mess with me (or try to pressure her into sex) she will try to kill you. She paused for a minute and then stopped and smiled. She quickly went to her room and we heard the soft ruffling as if she was searching for her… no. She wouldn't, would she?

"Run," I said to this mysterious hot dude.

"Why?" he said turning to look at me. His voice was slightly husky and low. I shook my head up from the gutter and was spared the explanation by Embry.

"Uh, Sam," said Embry. He pointed at Cassie now unsheathing a 10 inch knife from its sheath.

"That's why," I said.

Sam (so that was hot dude's name) growled at her and then promptly tackled her. The knife went flying and Sam grabbed Cassie by her wrists and he pinned her legs with his knees. I felt kind of jealous of the intimate position they were in. Why? If you know tell me because I was stumped. I heard a roar from the front door and saw Paul, who was wearing a shirt, run and tackle Sam off of Cassie. I ran to my sister to make sure she was alright as I watched Jake try to steer Sam and Paul out the back door.

Embry was about to follow them, but I grabbed his wrist. "What's going on?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Embry as he broke my hold on him and followed his friends out the door.

"What the f was that about?" asked Cassie about as confused as I was.

"No idea," I said.

**Sam's PoV**

Embry burst into my room just after 7 in the morning. We had just finished an all night patrol. A rogue vampire had crossed into our territory and we had spent the night chasing it. I was tired and wanted to sleep in my empty bed.

"What?" I snapped at Embry.

"I was nearly caught by my step-brother," said Embry panting.

"WHAT?" I yelled, exhaustion forgotten.

"I was coming in from patrol and I broke the glass figurine my ex gave me. Apparently he was up and he came in to see me crawling in through my window. He told me to explain later and left. I came here not knowing what to do," Embry said.

"Make up some lie," I said.

"He's smart Sam. I don't think he'll believe it. When I first met him he asked why I was so buff. I told him that I worked out. He didn't believe me. Then I told him, in secret, that I was taking an experimental steroid and he still didn't believe me. And you know how good an actor I am."

I sighed. He was right. He could convince a lie detector he was a girl.

"We can't just explain the legends, though. Can we?" I asked

"Technically he if family, but I don't think we should. Maybe if you also told him that we were somewhere, he'd believe me," Embry suggested. I nodded and got up and pulled on some shorts. So I sleep naked, sue me.

We saw Jake as we were heading towards Embry's house. He asked what's up and we told him. He decided to tag along to flirt with Nik. Sure he was trying to woe leech girl, but he wanted a back-up plan.

We entered Embry's house to see Nik, watching TV. He looked over to us and our eyes met. I stared into his eyes and I imprinted…. Sort of. It felt weaker than a normal imprint. It didn't matter I had a mate. He had green-grey eyes and reddish hair. He was fit and thin. He was hot. Suddenly he got a nosebleed and turned bright red as he bolted for the bathroom. I looked down and rubbed my abs. I was kind of shocked that I could give someone a nosebleed. Then again I didn't know that by just looking into someone's eyes I could get a hard on.

I walked to the bathroom and jimmied the lock. I saw him with his elbows propped up on the counter and his face in his hands. I frowned not liking my mate sad. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He stiffened and turned around. I looked into his pale green eyes.

"You alright?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, but I caught the faint fragrance of arousal off him. I couldn't help it. I leaned down and kissed him. His lips were soft. He melted against me. I tried to deepen the kiss when his sister interrupted me.

She seemed went to her room and got a knife. She was about to come at me, but I tackled her. I couldn't let her hurt my mate. I pinned her down, but Paul came and fought with me thinking that I was making a move on his imprint. We grappled and got out of the house and into the forest where we phased and resumed fighting.

_"TRAITOR!" _roared Paul._ "She's my imprint."_

_ "She was about to attack mine,"_ I growled.

"_LIAR!" _shouted Paul.

Jake and Embry phased. Embry quickly played the memory and Paul calmed down.

"_Your imprint, Sam. It didn't feel like a regular imprint. Let's go talk to the elders,"_ Jake said.

_"Why?" _ I snapped, annoyed that people wouldn't think that our imprint was off.

"_What if it's defective and fades? We wouldn't want that to happen," _Embry said, supporting his best friend.

"_Fine,"_ I said and we made our way to the elders.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hrm…. I thought I was going to get further than I did in this chapter. **

**Anyway since I didn't explain it this chapter I'll do it know. **

**Dual-Printing – **

**A shifter will half-print on one person. Then shortly after he/she will half-print on another person. Their inner-wolf will be torn by the two best candidates. If the shifter doesn't decide and mate with who it thinks is best he/she will die. **

**Muahahahaha anyway Nik won't get into the magic shamanness. Maybe. **


	3. 3 Second Print

**I think I'm going insane. **

**Fireserpent14 - (twitch twitch) I can do whatever I please it's my universe! Besides If I waited until I'd say it, it wouldn't be until chap 7. Besides you haven't even figured out the main character. **

**iJeedai – Ha, yeah, I was typing and the idea just popped into my head. No, it isn't going to be Jake. Just wait and see. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sam's PoV**

I sighed as the pack lounged around my living room. The elders knew squat and then the shaman was about as useful as a bullet in the brain.

**Flashback – **

"So there's a problem. There are many in the world," said the shaman.

"Yes, but it's supernatural," I said getting annoyed.

"If it's causing problems it isn't very super is it," said the shaman.

We just stared at the shaman. Could anyone be this annoying? I wanted to go Nik and just curl up. Embry took over for me.

"Look Sam's imprint wasn't as strong as the rest of the packs," said Embry.

"Everything is different. Take Jared and Quil, their imprint is twice as strong as yours because they imprinted on each other," the shaman said indicating the pack brothers.

We looked at Jared and Quil who were making out in the corner. It was true. They imprinted on each other and the only time they weren't _touching_ each other was when they were patrolling or in public. And even then sometimes. I growled and the two broke apart. If I couldn't be kissing my imprint then they couldn't either.

"Well could you explain Sam's," Quil said.

"I could," he said. We waited.

"I said I could, I never said that I would," he continued.

I growled. "Well," he said looking at me. "There is a lot of pain in your future. You shall reach a major fork in the road. Who you choose will alter the course of your future. One will be catastrophic and the other apocalyptic. Go, now. You shall see what I mean."

How cryptic and scary. We turned to leave knowing that we wouldn't get any more information.

As we exited the hut the shaman called back, "Leah, say hi to Emily for me."

He quickly shut the door and we decided to go to my house.

**End of Flashback – **

I decided to go to Embry's house and Paul followed me. Our imprints awaited.

**Nik's PoV**

I was doodling randomly at the kitchen counter. Cassie was next to me playing on her laptop. I was doodling a picture of a large wolf. It had white fur with a blue-ish design on its side. It was standing in the forest next to a waterfall. I sighed wondering why I had doodled it. Cassie's phone rang. It was Leah. Apparently Leah wanted Cassie to hang out with her at Leah's house. Cassie accepted and went over to their house leaving me alone. I didn't mind, sure I wouldn't mind someone to occupy my attention, but hey, I was home alone. Or so I thought. A pair of familiar arms encircled my waist. I was twisted around and to see Sam leaning over me. He leaned down to kiss me, but I turned my head. He didn't seem to mind, as he just started kissing my earlobe. Caught off guard, I moaned and arched against him.

He smirked into my necks as he started nibbling on my neck.

"Where's Cassie?" asked Paul.

"She – uh – went over to –ugh – Leah's house," I said between moans.

"Bitch," grumbled Paul.

"If you want Cassie to date you then I would recommend not calling her a bitch," I said as Sam started attacking my collar bone.

"Not her, Leah," growled Paul as he stalked over to the Clearwater residence.

"Now that we're alone how about we go somewhere more private," said Sam into my neck.

"No, you're hot, but if you just think you can come in here and expect me to sleep with you, you can fuck off," I said rather annoyed.

"I'd rather fuck you, but you're right. Would you like to go out sometime?" Sam said.

"You're what 22? I'm going to be a softmore in high school. Go find someone your own age," I said annoyed.

**Sam's PoV**

I just looked at Nik's back. Wasn't he supposed to swoon? Wasn't that the magic of imprinting? Wasn't he supposed to jump at the chance to be with me? I sighed and contemplated whether it had something to do with the fact that my imprint wasn't as strong as the regular one.

I sighed and decided to check on Seth. Leah's little brother was always looking up to me. He was gay and when Leah and I were dating he had a huge crush on me. As I knocked on the door Seth answered.

"SAM!" Seth said as he looked me up and down. I smirked as he too got a nosebleed. Why was I always making young gay boys have nosebleeds? Oh well.

"Come in," said Seth as he watched my go. I chuckled softly as I went into the kitchen were Leah and Cassie were dipping stuff in chocolate. I looked into the living room and saw Paul on the floor out cold.

"Cassie?" I asked.

She looked at me then followed my gaze. "Oh, yeah, I did that. Got a problem with it?"

"Nope," I said.

Leah laughed, "I told you I liked her."

I saw someone else sitting next to Leah. She had dark brown hair and pecan eyes. The world swirled around me and I imprinted….. Again.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I originally was going to write more, but I decided on a cliffhanger.**


	4. 4 Mystic

**Nik's PoV **

I was sitting on my bed with my knees up to my chest thinking about Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Him and his stupid hotness. His stupid ebony eyes. His dark hair…. God, why did I have to fall for him? I sighed and Embry came in and asked, "Wanna talk about it?"

"About what?" I asked innocently.

"About why you're sitting here looking like there's a war going on in your head," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Right. Let me guess. It has to do with a person. He's got black eyes. Dark hair. Has three letters in his name, but I guess technically it's six. And it sounds like spam," Embry said. "Am I close?"

I glared at him and promptly stared out the window. "I take that as a yes," said Embry. He came over and gave me a hug. "Now tell me, what happened?"

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"Because you're my brother. I'm an only child and any siblings I get I want to be there for them as much as possible. I want them to know that people love them," he said.

I looked at him and melted into the hug. I always wanted an older brother. Sure Cassie was great, but a brother was just more….. whole.

"Alright. Sam asked me out and I turned him down. But now, I'm wondering if I made the wrong decision," I said.

"Well, go to Sam. He's probably around here somewhere. Tell him you change your mind. I'm sure that he'll say yes. He cares more about you then you think," Embry said. I nodded and Embry took me over to the Clearwater's house to check on Cassie.

We were greeted by Seth. As introduced himself. I could tell that he was gay, because he was checking us out. Of course his hormonal gaze was mostly focused on Embry, but hey I got a few looks. I felt a similar rift in the air as Seth and Embry looked at each other. Embry suddenly seem to snap out of whatever trance he was in and started to blush and look anywhere but at Seth.

Odd. Strange rift when Paul looked into Cassie's eyes. And boom. He wants her. Embry looked into Seth's eyes, and strange rift, and then he was instantly trying to not kiss him. Something was strange. Then again as I recalled, a rift had happened when Sam looked into my eyes… What exactly was going on in La Push?

We walked into the kitchen to see Cassie and Leah gagging….. At Sam… and some girl…. Kissing.

"Yeah," I growled tears starting to well up. "This _definitely _looks like a yes." I turned right around and stomped to the door. Embry caught my wrist and a whirled around and slapped him. He wasn't expecting to be hit so he let go. I quickly stormed out of the house.

**Shaman's PoV**

I was looking out at the streets and pathways when I saw a young man. He had red hair and furious eyes. Hrm. So it was the apocalyptic path eh? I was hoping it wouldn't come to this.

"You there!" I yelled at the boy.

He ignored me until I muttered, "_Advenio_."

He suddenly lurched towards me, but somehow managed to keep on his path. Yep he definitely was the apocalyptic one. "_Advenio!"_ I said again and deterred from his path to come to me.

"What the fuck was that?" he growled.

"Do you not want to be the shaman's apprentice?" I asked.

"Shaman, as in magic?" he asked, hope in his eyes. I nodded.

"Sure," he said.

"First we need to see if you have any talent say '_Ventus Ministro_," I said. "Pull in your emotions, focus them on the words. Will the wind to do what you want."

He closed his eyes and said, "_Ventus Ministro."_ A gale of wind spiraled around him in a powerful vortex. He looked surprised, but then drained and he fell over and the gale ceased to exist. I nodded and picked him up and carried him into my hut. Might as well get the apocalypse over with.

**Sam's PoV**

"Yeah," growled a familiar voice. "This _definitely_ looks like a yes."

I stopped kissing Emily to see Nik, whirl around and start to leave. My heart felt torn as I saw Nik leave. I looked pleadingly at Embry and he grabbed his wrist. Nik just turned around and slap him. It hit and Embry stumbled. We gapped as he left. Leah, Embry and I quickly went out the back door muttering some excuse as we entered the forest.

"What the hell was that?" yelled Leah.

"I don't know," said Embry.

I shook my head. We had enough muscles that nothing really stopped us. But then why did Nik's slap nearly trip Embry?

"What happened exactly," I said.

"I grabbed his wrist and he glared at me. It was spooky his pupil seemed to be larger than normal. He slapped me and it stung. Not like a bee, but as if his hand was charged with lightning," Embry said.

I shook my head. What exactly was Nikolas Call?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I'm kinda bummed about how this turned out. Oh, well. I think it's fabulous. **

**Next Chapter – The Other Woman**


	5. 5 The Other Woman

**Pace1818 – Yes. He's the apocalyptic one. You'll see. He'll try to end the world…. He might succeed. **

**Nik's PoV**

My head was pounding. It had been two days since Yexo, the shaman, had taken me under his wing. It was strange using magic. I felt empowered. I felt … like I was going to throw up. I turned away from the smelly potion Yexo was waving in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked holding my breath and pinching my nose.

"IT is a very powerful medicine. It can heal some of the most grievous wounds," Yexo said. "It is called Erdratoo."

I nodded and he then proceeded to tell me how certain herbs when combined awakened the property of another herb. I paid attention and then proceeded to make the smelly concoction. After our lesson I had decided to say high to Seth Clearwater. He and I had hit off. No we weren't dating, we were just friends. I got to the Clearwater's house and Leah answered the door.

"What's up short stuff?" Leah commented, ruffling my hair.

"I'm not that short," I protested, swatting her hand away. Ever since Leah and Cassie had become friends Leah had become like another older, annoying sister.

"Right," Leah said sarcastically.

"Is Seth here?" I said.

Leah brightened up. "Yes…. But he's not alone."

"God, Embry? Isn't it like the twentieth time he's been over here in the last **three** **days**?"

"Yep. And I've been looking for an excuse to barge in there," Leah said.

"You haven't tried _I heard moaning so I thought you were in pain_?" I asked.

"HA! Thanks I can use that," she then promptly led me to Seth's room.

"Damn it! He locked the door," Leah hissed.

"Let me try," I said. She left the door to me.

I blocked the handle from Leah's view. I tried the knob. Indeed it was locked. "_Abris,_" I hissed. There was a ripple of light from the knob and a click as it unlocked. I showed Leah the unlocked door, but she was just staring at me.

"What?" I snapped. She just shook her head and barged into Seth's room. What I saw made me blush. They weren't doing _it_, but Seth was giving Embry some – uh – head.

"_**SETH BLAKE CLEARWATER WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? AND YOU! EMBRY CODA CALL WHY ON EARTH SHOULD I LET YOU LIVE?**_" roared Leah. It wasn't a yell, it wasn't a growl, it was a legitimate roar. There was something primal and feral about it. It made me back away from her. She was shaking. She tackled Embry and they went through the window.

"What's going on?" asked a female voice. I turned around and saw the bitch Sam was kissing last night. That wasn't the best part. She was only wrapped in a bed sheet and Sam was standing behind her only in boxers.

"_Just fucking great,_" I thought. I glared at the two of them and then started to walk to the front door. Sam gripped my wrist and I hissed, "_Vegitti,"_ softly. Sam's hand released my wrist like a lightning bold had been sent through him. I continued to walk into my house. In my rage the front door burst open due to unrestrained magic. I quickly made my way to my room and closed the door behind me. I was furious. Not only did he lead me on and then betray me with some bitch, he slept with her. _**HE SLEPT WITH HER!**_ I didn't why I was so possessive of him, I just was. I learned from Cassie, via Leah, that her name was Emily.

I growled lowly. I was getting sick of this. I sighed and sat down on my bed. I crossed my legs and meditated. No, it isn't girly. It is what Yexo told me to do when I get angry. After a while I calmed down. I walked out of my room to see Embry with long cuts all over his body. Leah is not someone to mess with.

I chuckled softly to myself and went into the kitchen. Cassie was in Forks looking for a job. I got myself a glass of water and sat down and watched TV.

**Sam's PoV**

Wow. It was amazing. I can't believe how wonderful it was. My other imprint Emily was a champ in bed. I was so happy to have her. Of course half of me still had strong feelings for Nik, but he wasn't making any attempt to take me so… I had Emily.

**"**_**SETH BLAKE CLEARWATER WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? AND YOU! EMBRY CODA CALL WHY ON EARTH SHOULD I LET YOU LIVE?**_" roared Leah. Great now what they'd do. Emily snapped awake and we went down the hallway to check out what happened. Seth was on the bed barely clothed in briefs, Nik was looking out the broken window.

"What's going on?" asked Emily.

Seth's head snapped around and he covered himself in the comforter and hid under the covers. I wished his reaction was as pleasant as Nik's. When he saw me in boxers and Emily covering her nudity in only a bed sheet his eyes hardened and he gave a us a glare that well if looks could kill I'd be a piece of flaming toast.

He walked past me and brushed against me. It felt wonderful. I grabbed his wrist quickly so he could explain what happened. He growled and said something and the next thing I knew a shockwave of power came shooting of his wrist. I flinched and let go. What the hell? He stormed out of the door and went out of eyesight. I turned back to Emily who had gone back to our room to get dressed. I glanced at Seth and knew we wouldn't get any answers out him.

I sighed and walked outside. I took of my boxers and phased. A large black wolf stood in the place of human me. I was immediately bombarded by Embry's and Leah's thoughts of fury.

_"WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!"_ I yelled using my alpha tone. They immediately stopped fighting.

"_Now what the fuck is going on?"_ I growled.

Leah played me the scene of Embry and Seth.

_"We were talking and he kissed me and I responded and things got a little heated and well…" _argued Embry.

"_**He was trying to fuck my brother! **__Can I please kill him Sam_," said Leah.

"_No Leah you can't kill him. Embry, I want you to stay away from Seth until he phases," _I ordered.

Leah was somewhat almost pleased with this answer. Embry was devastated.

_"You're not happy when you're not with your imprint... s. So how can I be?" _Embry said.

_"Not my problem," _I said and phased back pulling on my boxers. I sighed my mind on Nik. He was pretty upset. I shook my head and went to my house to shower and get dressed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ok a few tings. **

**1) I think I have a boxer fetish. They turn me on. I don't know why the just do. **

**2) Emily + 0 = Squat. Nik + Magic = Power. Who do you think is going to win? **

**I'm going to start THE FIRST SLASH FIC FOR A CERTAIN CHARACTER! Everybody say yay. **

**It has to do with Collin. I don't know why, but I've taken an interest in him. So I'm going to write slash. (evil smirk)**

**So go to my new poll and vote for who you think Collin should be with. **

_**Sam X Collin**_

_**Embry X Collin**_

_**Jake X Collin**_

_**Paul X Collin**_


	6. 6 Awaken the Darkness

**Ok, OH I forgot to mention this in the last AN so you get another chapter soon. **

**My spells are based off Latin or other languages or off my head. **

**The first spells were Latin based.**

**Abris came from Abrir – to open in Spanish. **

**Vegitti was something from my mind. **

**Rechaza – from Spanish.**

**Nik's PoV**

The vein above my eyes was twitching. Sam was over. I couldn't believe it. I turned to the door and was going to go to Yexo to learn something. It had been 2 days since the incident between Embry and Leah and me and Sam… and his bitch. Not only that but school started tomorrow.

"Where are you going?" asked a voice behind me.

"Out," I said.

"Where?" the voice said again.

"Away from you hopefully," I growled.

"That isn't very nice," said the voice as warm arms wrapped around my waist. "_Vegitti_," I hissed softly. Sam instantly recoiled. I smirked and closed the door behind me.

**Sam's PoV**

DAMN IT! Why all of a sudden every time I try to touch him I feel like I get tazed? I mean it wasn't like he's a human electric eel. I growled and went out on patrol.

Leah, Embry, and I were set to patrol.

As I phased my mind was filled with thoughts of my tazer imprint.

"_He shocks you every time you touch him," _Leah commented.

_"Yeah, why?_" I said.

"_Because Seth's door was locked…" _

She was interrupted by Embry, "_Yes it was you had no right to barge in. But now that you mention it, how did you get in?"_

_ "Nik mumbled something and the door unlocked,_" Leah said.

"_You don't think that…" _Embry said.

"_No, Yexo wouldn't…. Nik wouldn't….." _ Leah said. We all bolted to Yexo's hut.

**Nik's PoV**

I heard a knock on the door and Yexo went to answer it. I was studying _Invoking Powers of the Gods and Spirits_. It was actually quite interesting.

"NIK!" I heard three familiar voices yell.

"Embry, Leah, Sam," I said looking up.

Embry and Leah were staring at me with worry and concern while Sam was livid.

"WE'RE LEAVING NOW," he managed.

"No, you're not in charge. I'll leave when I want," I said.

"NO. YOU. WON'T," he growled. He obviously knew about magic so I decided it wouldn't hurt to use. I stood up and avoided his first grab. _"Rechaza," _I hissed as he tried to grab my arm. A wall of force stopped it and he punched it sending a ripple through the make shift shield.

Sam started shaking. I growled and yelled, _"RECHAZA!_" A blast of force hammered into Sam sending him careening out of the hut. I looked at Sam and Leah and they just gaped at me.

"When did you start using magic?" Embry asked.

"After I saw Sam and his bitch trying to inhale each other," I said.

"But you used magic against me," Embry said.

"Oh, well," I said.

Embry and Leah glanced at me then they left after Sam.

**Sam's PoV**

He was into the dark arts. I couldn't believe it. Not only that, but he just blasted me out of the hut. I hadn't realized how powerful he was. This power made my inner wolf purr at the thought dominating that kind of power. I shook myself. Emily was willing, Nik was trouble. But then again, people are always after what they can't have. Right? I shook my head. I didn't know what to do, but I would not let Nik continue messing with the black arts.

**Yexo's PoV**

"Alright let's start by calling up a spirit," I said as I watched my pupil learn.

He nodded and stared at the circle. "

_Oh, Chitado, ruler of wolves large and small,_

_Here my request and send a thrall,_

_Of your knowledge I recall,"_

I tensed. Chitado was the spirit of bad wolves. Suddenly a black cloud formed in the circle, but Nikolas wasn't expecting it. The circle broke the cloud possessed him. His eyes and hair turned black, but only for a second. Black faded to red and a cross between gray and green. I was surprised. Normally, Chitado possessed a person then he went on a rampage. This just kept getting curious-er and curious-er


End file.
